


Let's Play Twister

by MoonAtiny



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonAtiny/pseuds/MoonAtiny
Summary: Sam and Dean decide to have a game night. They get all the food and some games bringing them back to the bunker. Throughout the night everyone has a great time playing many different types of games. When they get to Twister, Dean and Cas are paired up. Twister gone wrong? Or, best night ever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Let's Play Twister

" Hey Cas. Tonight me and Dean have planned a game night, do you want to come? " Asked Sam through the phone.

It was true. Sam and Dean did indeed plan on having a game night. The boys had already invited Gabe, Charlie, Bobby, Crowley, Balthazar, Ellen, and Jo.

" What time? " Responded Cas.

" 7:00 tonight. "

" I'll be there. "

"Alright Dean everyone's coming. " Said Sam hanging up the phone and turning around to find him lying on his bed with a beer and Asia coming from his headphones.

" Dean! " Shouted Sam.

" Ahhhh!" Dean gave a little scream as he rolled off the bed by accident.

" Sammy what do you want..... " Said Dean in a whiny voice.

"Everyone will be here in less than an hour. " Said Sam irritated.

" Did you get the beer? " Asked Dean.

" Yes. "

" Pie? " Questioned Dean.

" Yes.'' replied Sam.

" And the games and food Dean. We're ready. " Said Sam as calmly as he could considering Dean just spilled some beer on the rug.

" Then there's nothing to worry about. `` Dean said, putting his stuff away.

Just then the doorbell rang. Dean started to race to the door and Sam put his long leg out to trip him. Dean ended up face planting and had to be dragged to his room by Sam so he could change his beer stained clothes. Sam left the room and closed the door as the doorbell rang again. Sam walked to the door and opened it to find himself looking down at Crowley.

" Hello. " Said Crowley." Mind letting me in? " He said, glancing Down at the salt line and the devil's trap around their door. 

Sam didn't respond but he bent down pulling out his pocket knife to leave a break in the salt line and devil's trap. He let Crowley step in before closing the line's and door.

" How have you been? " Asked Sam.

" Fine I guess, but it's quite warm this time of year. ''said Crowley.

Then the room settled into an awkward silence as Dean walked in.

" Ummmm...... hi" Said Dean as he entered but thankfully, he was saved by the doorbell. 

Dean raced to get it dodging Sam's giant moose body. He opened the door to find Charlie, Ellen and Jo standing there and smiling up at him.

" Hey boys. " Said Ellen as they walked in.

" Long time no see. Love what you've done with the place. " Said Charlie jokingly, spotting Crowley and his scowl.

They started talking about the Roadhouse, hunts, and other matters of interest when the doorbell rang and their final guests arrived.

" Hello Dean. `` Cas as he Gabe, Bobby and Balthazar walked in.

" Let game night begin! " Said Sam loudly.

As everyone started taking out food and games Dean thought to himself, we really should have thought this guest list through, as he watched Crowley sit next to Ellen who was next to Cas. Next to Cas, Bobby sat next to Balthazar, Gabe sat next to Sam and Jo and Charlie on either side of Dean.

" Let's play Balthazar's game first. " Suggested Sam.

Then sighed and instantly regretted it when he pulled out the game Jenga.

" This is gonna be a long night. " Muttered Sam to Dean as he saw people pull out games such as Sorry, Aggravation, and Twister.

Joe and Charlie didn't even have games. Well into Jenga, Cas ended up being the one to knock it down. The next time it was Charlie, and finally it was Crowley the last time. By the time they were at Jo's game she wanted to play spin the bottle. Bobby and Ellen both left the room and refused to come back until the game was over. Finally they got to Cas's game. Twister. Dean helped Cas lay the game out and read the rules. Ellen and Bobby were the spinner readers. They had to go two at a time because of a certain someone's legs.

" Right hand blue. " Called Bobby.

" Left foot red. " Called Ellen a little later. 

Sam and Gabe were the first to go and Gabe ended up choking underneath Sam because he fell on top of him. When it was Charlie and Jo's turn they both actually made it to the end. Crowley had no one to go with so he stood up and asked Bobby.

" Bobby Singer, would you mind terribly going with me? "

" Of course. " Said Bobby immediately which was strange to them because Bobby had refused earlier.

Bobby and Crowley had ended up laughing and practically smashed each other's ribs.

" Dean. Cas. Your turn! " Called Ellen.

"Don't crush me Dean?" Asked Cas with puppy dog eyes.

" Of course. " Replied Dean walking towards the mat.

By the time their turn was almost over, Dean was in an uncomfortable position facing Cas, who was on top of Dean with his arms twisted together. Suddenly Cas tripped and fell on top of him and ended up having his lips on Dean's. Everyone was smiling.

" Good job boys. "said Ellen." You made it to the end. You, Dean, Charlie, and Jo all won Twister! " Shouted Bobby and Ellen happily.

After that game night continued. They all played these games multiple times so everyone's game was played at least twice. When spin the bottle came around again Bobby sat in but Ellen refused again. Sam ended up kissing Gabe. Bobby had to kiss Crowley, and finally Dean had to kiss Cas. After a few hours of fun people started to leave because it was getting around midnight. Before Cas left he gave Dean a light kiss and said

" Thank you for a wonderful game night. " he said before he flashed away.

" Dean, come on. Let's go clean up. We left a mess in here." As they were cleaning up Dean had found out that Cas had left Twister behind with a note.

_ Dean, _

_ If you ever want to play Twister again give me a call. _

_ Love, _

_ Cas _

  
  



End file.
